Forum:Tell Me About The Children
WMfplSeJdfg They did it again. Frankie, are you stalking me? If you are, could you at least have to courtesy to offer me a job?! ^_^ I like the trailer. Like the Origins anime shorts, it conveys a rough sense of the history of the universe, ignoring aesthetic accuracy in favour of a stylised version. Fans don't need to argue about when things take place, or that the armour could not possibly have been in that timeframe without major retcons, because it is representative. And I thought the discussion about the Spartans was pretty interesting - obviously, taking children and training them for a life of war is going to have some huge effects on them, psychologically. The biggest part, however, was the interrogation of Halsey. And here I have to throw up my hands, point wildly at some of my own work, and yell at 343i, "HIRE ME! HIRE ME!" My article is an examination of the post-war rules ONI is forced to play by, tidying up after themselves, both to make sure that leaks don't compromise human morale, and to prevent their own projects presenting a threat. Honestly, the video felt as if it was pulled straight out of it. Frankly, I'm considering making this the canon depiction of SHOGUN, the head of the investigation. As some who know me will attest to, I seem to have this strange history of predicting/preceding future elements of Halo canon. A long time ago (or so it seems) I set a story in the Procyon system, with a Forerunner facility called the Labyrinth. Not long after, Halo Wars came out, and featured, guess what? A planet in the Procyon system, and a Forerunner-themed multiplayer map called Labyrinth. I create a team of Spartans that operated outside of the proper channels, and what does Halo: Reach focus around? And later, I wrote an article on a faction of quasi-Forerunners who wished to reclaim their ancient empire, and Halo 4 reportedly features the return of the Didact with a similar agenda. Not to mention a large warship sporting prototype advancements. And now the prologue trailer for it appears to play along the same lines as yet another concept I wrote about. Really, there's only so many times I can shrug and tell myself "Great minds think alike." Wherein Multifarious Topics Are Discussed I've had a similar experience. Remember my Holographic SPARTAN-III Training System from a year or two ago? That shares the same basic concept with Halo $'s "Infinty" mode multiplayer. -- Hello me Meet the real me 18:37, October 14, 2012 (UTC) You've given it away now. -- Talkin' bout my generation 19:37, October 14, 2012 (UTC :Haven't you learned yet to stop asking 343 Industries "why?" at this point? The answer is always "because they can" and/or "because they're a bunch of Neanderthals". As a writer and someone who integrated Forerunners into AAO long before 343 Industries came around, I quite frankly find this latest development insulting not to me, but to anyone who likes consistency in a story. 11:24, October 15, 2012 (EST) :So, there is now quick-time events in the game, Elites no longer as agile as they were in Reach, Didact looking like a generic evil villain design (or Dormammu if you played Marvel vs Capcom 3), feeling weird Chief having love-relationship with an AI and multiplayer content accessible only if you played it online. Hmm. Sounds like it's not going to be a good long-term investment (tip: online content is not reliable content) given that campaign is eight levels long, with an additional five levels in Firefight (under the guise of Spartan-Ops). Doesn't seem to be worthwhile, since I rarely purchase DLCs that provides short/limited replayability. :"You have to learn the rules of the game. And then you have to play better than anyone else." Bungie kept true to this quote. They made multiplayer in all of the Halo titles balanced by giving everyone a fair equal opportunity to access the weapons available on the map (even more so with the introduction of equipments and loadouts/armour abilities). That is simple fun. 343i (or Microsoft, the mastermind pulling all the strings) decided that Halo multiplayer needed that spice from generic modern shooters to compete with future modern shooter titles. That is complex fun. What happened to simple fun? :( :On the topic of the forum, still waiting for that royalties for taking my ODST game idea (even though mine is more tactical than the traditional Halo gameplay). ;P — subtank (7alk) 15:22, October 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Ohh, so now 343i has fucked up not only the storyline and the concepts of realism, they can't even preserve Halo as a decent game. I shouldn't be surprised at this point, but I am. And disappointed. Very disappointed. 23:26, October 15, 2012 (EST) :::To say they have "fvcked up" is entirely your opinion. They succeed in improving the game's graphics and... well... that's it. Can't really think of how to defend the studio's decision. :/ :::It is obvious that the decision seems to originate from the big boys on top of the chain. This is not so far from the truth, since we know that Microsoft forced Ensemble to make their own project into a Halo title just because big boys think it would sell better. :::One of the reasons I liked how Bungie developed Halo titles is because of replayability value. Halo 2 has a rich story background (despite its flaws, I still like the mood), Halo 3 has good maps to play on (and roleplay in), Halo: Reach has Firefight, Halo 3: Recon has the Hub (still exploring it with the jazz... I love it!) and Halo 1 has fun multiplayer on the PC. I just can't see myself replying Halo 4 since it lacks actual Firefight mode, story design that requires reading additional material to better understand it, short campaign, and additional story mode which can be longer if you purchase the DLCs. I might just be one picky customer but whenever I buy stuff, I look for those with good long-term investment and/or good replayability value. And yes, another uncommon rant from me. :P — subtank (7alk) 15:50, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Well, heresy of heresies, I've seen the ending cutscene and they show us John's face. Not all of it. But enough that we can fill in the blank. Essentially his eyes, forehead, and nose bridge. And me no likie its design. :( Plus we see his full face as a kid. And he looks like Frankie. I've got the pics, but I'm not posting them here unless they're wanted. Can't say the rest of the ending is awesome, though. It's just a generic ending of John walking into an armory while everyone else stares in awe. Nothing special. [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 17:58, October 15, 2012 (UTC) : The first discussed cutscene is a prologue that has no spoilers. Here it is. Quickly, before Microsoft nabs it! [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 02:21, October 31, 2012 (UTC) ooh ooh ooh! Let me jump on the bandwagon also. Spartan Thorne Alias: Spartan Thorn..eh nothing much else :P--Den fryktedehodet 04:59, December 5, 2012 (UTC)